gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheryl Morero
Cheryl Morero is one of the 4 main characters of Gooische Vrouwen, and is played by Linda de Mol. ''' Character profile Cheryl Morero, born as Sonja Leonie van Veen, is a spontaneous, free-minded and open person, born in the Jordaan. She married popular charm singer Martin Morero. They became a hot couple in the celebrity world, and Cheryl fully enjoyed her luxurious, rich and glamorous life. The fame turned her into a materialistic person, and she has a huge, full of designer clothes wardrobe. At the beginning of the first season, Cheryl and her husband move to 't Gooi, into an extravagant villa. At the Gooi, Cheryl desperately tried to socialize, which eventually worked through her tolerance and spontaneity. Her marriage has often been on the edge of ending, since both her and her husband are not the most monogamous people in the world. Cheryl is frequently annoyed by Martin's attempts to emotionally bribe her with valuable items and his narrow-minded behaviour. In turn, Cheryl's bossy attitude and high-maintenance often get on Martin's nerves. Cheryl craves being in command at the house, which Martin feels often held short by. Cheryl can also be described as impatient and vain. Whatever comes in her mind, she says out loud. This sometimes causes friction with her husband and friends. Cheryl herself is unemployed, which she has no problems with, but she sometimes does little projects like launching her own perfume or being the face of a "slim fast"-product. Overview '''Season 1 Cheryl and her materialistic, racial husband Martin are the new neighbours in 't Gooi, and they bring along their paparazzi-attracting, high-profile, celebrity status. Spoiled Cheryl gets a brandnew car from Martin, who makes the biggest of money and has no trouble spending it. The settling in their new home passes off in chaos, and they even have an upcoming welcoming party to plan. With the help of friendly new neighbour Willemijn, they eventually succeed in throwing a typical celeb shower. Things take a rather tragic turn when neighbour Anton van Kampen doesn't survive a dive into their empty pool. Despite the calamities, Cheryl desperately tries to fit in 't Gooi. She has no trouble making friends with her saving angel Willemijn and Anouk, but not everyone is fond of their settlement, like Claire. To keep her friends besides her, she takes Willemijn to the studio of their husband. However, Willemijn confronts her with the idea of her husband cheating on her with one of his backvocals, Wendy, since she witnessed her touching his "vital parts". Cheryl is rather offended, but becomes suspicious towards her husband as well. Martin's generosity sounds fake after Cheryl reads his saucy text messages, so she joins Dr. Rossi's therapy group. She explains how her lap-dog compensates for a miscarriage, and to investigate Martin's suspected infidelity, Cheryl hires private detective Holtrop, who soon brings pictures of him kissing someone. Then she starts tailing him, only to 'catch' him in a hotel with his new international, male producer Ewan; they make up in the bedroom. Later, she finds out their dog Engelbert has died. At first she is quite depressed and throws a dinner party to forget her sorrow. In the fifth episode she is offered to front the "fast slim"-product Hydroslank. Realizing the many attempts to get pregnant have been useless, Cheryl doubts her and her husband's fertility, and wants it having tested. She finds out there is nothing wrong with her, so it would have to be Martin. Martin however thinks of the idea of him being infertile impossible, but Cheryl tricks him into giving her his sperm. When she has it tested, she hears he has extremely slow sperm. Then Cheryl finds out Martin has been cheating on her with Wendy, and she forces him to fire her. She also kicks him out of the house. However, she turns into quite the hypocrit when she lets Tom, Anouk's ex-husband, seduce her...When Martin tries to win Cheryl back with thousands of roses, she takes him back in guilt. In the finale episode, Cheryl discovers she is pregnant. She escapes reality by tricking Tom into believing it isn't his, but when Martin tells Tom about the state of his sperm, he sees through Cheryl. Season 2 Cheryl is a few months pregnant, and the thought of not being able to confess her secret to anyone, becomes unbearable. Though she comes clean to Claire, who lies in a coma, she doesn't even dare thinking of what will happen when Martin finds out the child is not his. The Moreros now take in Tippi Wan, who has been fired from Anouk's. Cheryl enjoys Tippi being at her beck and call, but Martin doesn't like her presence that much, especially when they discover she's pregnant. Cheryl's sex-life starts to suffer badly, when Martin refuses to touch her, realizing his son is growing inside of her. He secretly gets his satisfaction elsewhere. Cheryl worries more about her philandering husband, who, by buying a flashy new car, attracts the undesirable attention of tax inspector Van Dijk. However, the problem is quickly solved when Van Dijk is secretly stabbed and buried in the garden by Tippi Wan. After having their own reality-show for a while, which got on Cheryl's nerves, Cheryl's annoying mother-in-law Greet visits them. Meanwhile, Cheryl starts to distrust her husband again, for running with the hare and hunting with the hounds. When Martin cancels their lamaze class, she is forced by the situation to go with Tom, who has no trouble with it at all. In the finale episode, Cheryl is finally having her baby, and coincidentally, Tom is the one who is helping her through labour, because Martin is doing his private whore Lucy. Baby Remy is born, but Martin is nowhere to be found.. Season 3 Cheryl poses for the paparazzi with her babyboy Remi, together with Martin. They seem a happy family, but appearances are deceptive. It's been a while since Martin survived a car crash; his floozy wasn't so lucky and died. Cheryl is still disgusted by his infidelity while she was giving birth to their son. Enraged, she she throws Martin out and he can stay in Willemijn's garden shed. Cheryl is very stressed, which is causes by both motherhood, which she underestimated at first, and the tensions with her husband. In the second episode, the Moreros want their son being baptized, though they are nonreligious. Martin reserves the whole church for them, as he also lets the paparazzi have their moment at the baptism. Martin learns he can't win Cheryl back through buying her love with expensive presents, and deeply apologizes at her after Remy's baptism. They get back together. Martin also finds a letter in his mail, which confirms Remy is, despite his sperm problems, his biological son. Cheryl tells Tom he's not the father, who had been demanding a paternitytest, and considers it a goodbye. Cheryl then learns that people consider the way the Moreros throw money around the opposite of class. She and Willemyn organize a benefit for a Thai orphanage and Martin's waning image. Meanwhile, Cheryl starts to have problems with her au-pair, after turning her room into a play-room for Remy. When singer Jean-Louis Sarly moves into Claire's house for rent, Cheryl is rather interested in him and invites him to go swimming in their private pool. When he comes over, Cheryl take a dive as well, but Tippi Wan is secretly photographing them and gives the pictures to the press, claiming they went inside and had sex. Martin furiously leaves after hearing this, but soon returns when Cheryl''s friends convince him nothing happened. In the sixth episode, Cheryl and Martin's social life is falling apart after Cheryl having insulted high-society queen Cecile van Buuren. They hare harshly restrained from all the Gooi's facilities, but Claire helps them out this time. She then locates her first boyfriend, Frank de Jong, on an online dating-site, and gives him a visit. They kiss, and when her mother-in-law starts to become suspicious, Cheryl has an alibi that contains searching an oldtimer car. When Greet keeps driving her insane by her superior presence, she emotionally falls into Frank's arms, and they make out. A horrible accident occurs when she is called by Willemijn, who tells her Greet has fallen to death in their house. At home, Tippi explains to Cheryl she found out about the forged papers, which prove Tom to be Remy's real father. Tippi threatens to tell anyone, if she can't stay. When in the last episode, Cheryl discovers Tippi breastfeeding Remy, she is furois enough to brave her threats and she kicks Tippi out. She then is forced to tell Martin the truth, who is devastated and scolds at Cheryl for being a lying whore. However, he finds a way to accept reality and they get back together. '''Season 4' Cheryl faces severe marital problems this season. Martin feels depressd by losing both his mother and Willemijn, and feels very lonely. He also starts to hyperventilate and states he has an unidentified disease. Cheryl is annoyed to death by his excessive behaviour and his need to be nursed by her. They even move, for attempting to make things better by a brand new start. Cheryl is happy when she meets queery fashion-stylist Yari, and she asks him to give her husband a makeover, however, Martin continues acting like an old, depressed man. She drags Martin to dr. Rossi, where they start their marriage councelling sessions. Martin reveals he doubts his love for Cheryl, which devastates her. Martin's inactivity and Cheryl's bossy nagging drive them even further apart. Meanwhile, Sinatra has been a very naughty dog by vandalizing their living room. Yari gives them the adress of Roelien, the dog whisperer, and the Moreros invite her over. Luckily, she succeeds in helping the couple re-educate their dog wonderfully. Cheryl betrays Martin by first mocking him having sex to Claire and Anouk, and later by secretly canceling their invitation at Jack van Gelder's television quiz, Triviant. Martin feels stabbed in the back by his wife and he throws her out, being pushed by his Aunt Cor. In the fifth episode, Cheryl launches her own personal perfume, called "Cheryl no. 5", which she is very proud of. Martin is slowly coming around but annoys her at the photoshoot. Things fall apart when Tippi Wan releases her book where she publically reveals every dirty secret of the Gooische women. Cheryl and Martin are cornered with questions, and Cheryl's perfume presentation event is ruined by bloodthirsty paparazzi. When she discovers Martin kissing a room maid at the hotel, she runs away in tears. She gives him a last chance, though calling him a pathetic loser. After their new neighbours turn out to be swinger people, the Moreros decide to have a sibling for Remy, but Cheryl insists on the same dad: Tom, the natural way. Not what infertile Martin wanted on his birthday, but he's surprised. In bed however, Cheryl explains to Tom she can't go through with it. When Cheryl is jealous of Martin's stalking superfan, Joke, she visits him, and discovers a room with thousands of pictures of them. Though, she is locked in the room by Joke. However, Martin comes to the rescue, after being forced to play the game of Joke desiring to be his new "Cheryl". Cheryl is traumatized by the event, and even a special therapy from dr. Rossi doesn't seem to work out. At the parc, Martin has an interesting proposition; to renew their vows, and to get married for the second time. Cheryl is positively surprised, and the couple decides to throw a tremendous party, also considering it as a great publicity stunt. Though being very anxious at first by finding out about Tippi Wan's great escape for prison, Cheryl and Martin get married once again and they seem to live happily ever after... Season 5 Martin and Cheryl return from their honeymoon, and Cheryl seems to have finally found happiness. Though, at dr. Rossi's, she claims she is "too happy", thus afraid that everything can fall apart in the blink of an eye. She fanatically tries to conquer the position of being Roelien's weddingplanner, together with Yari, but is turned down two times in a row. The first threat of her perfect life seems to be aunt Cor, who is around 24/7, and has let in paparazzi at the Morero's, while them being away on honeymoon themselves. Cheryl tells Martin to draw a line with Cor and they come to blows at her appartment. Cor apologizes later on. Cheryl and Yari then organize garage-sale, as Martin and Cheryl's wardrobes are bulged with clothes. This earns them a nice profit. Meanwhile, tensions rise between Barry and Cheryl, when the latter one wishes to take Barry's place as Martin's manager to keep up his agenda. Barry subtly threatens Cheryl at the garage sale. However, Barry is fired and Cheryl now tries to do Martin's event organizations. Meanwhile, Remy is going to kindergarten for the first time. Cheryl instantly misses him as she is now free from full-time motherhood. Now knowing the importance of appearance with the other moms, Cheryl puts on her finest look; but forgets to take Remy with her instead. As Cheryl seems to be incapable of handling Martin's busy work scheme, making mistakes which fall hard on Martin, she herself suggests they hire a p.a. Though she firmly wishes to do the selection procedure herself, expecting her husband to go for a blonde, brainless chica anyway. At first, Cheryl is happy when Ilona de Vries, Evert's former secretary, announces herself. With Ilona, Cheryl thinks Martin is safe from any temptations; but is unpleasantly surprised when Yari turns Ilona into a queen. Cheryl becomes greatly jealous of Ilona, as the latter one takes up all of Martin's time now. Seeking help from aunt Cor, fails disastrously, as Cor and Martin turn against her for her misplaced suspicions. Cheryl is skeptical as Ilona tries to brainwash Martin into an intellectual person; her husband starts to read books and listen to opera. Cheryl's annoyance with Ilona being around her husband 24/7 grows progressively; she and Martin come to blows when Cheryl finds out Martin has bought Ilona an expensive watch. Of course Martin tries to calm her with giving her his credit-card, but Cheryl's pride stops her from doing that. Anouk suggests her to emphasize her own personal strengths: her sex-appeal. So Cheryl and her friends start to take sensual pole dancing lessons. Chery sucks at first, but proves to be skillful on the pole later on. When Cheryl is caught in practicing her act by nemesis Ilona, she is very embarrassed. However, she is overjoyed when Martin tells her Ilona is gone for good. Meanwhile, the Moreros have several unpleasant encounters with their new neighbours: the Callewaerts, an uptight, snooty, intellectual couple who strongly frown upon Cheryl and Martin's loud voices and trespassing dog Sinatra. The Callewaert's hand over their request for the Moreros to lower their noise by letter, which ignites a lasting conflict. We then learn Tippi Wan has returned, disguised as the Callewaert's au-pair...she at first tries to heat up the neighbour's battle by using Misty the cat. Tippi continues to set Misty free in the Morero's house and garden. When Cheryl sees the cat defecating in Remy's sandbox, she threatens Carla Callewaert to kill Misty if she'd see her again on their property. When Misty is murdered (obviously by Tippi), Carla immediately suspects the Moreros. To show their compassion, Martin and Cheryl offer to pay for the cat's funeral; which is, to their unpleasant surprise, in Tuscany. Cheryl hates to be called insensitive, so she desperately wants to give in to their request. This somewhat means the end of the war with the Callewaerts. In the fourth episode, Cheryl is the one who finds out about Evert having secretly got himself a vasectomy, in order to prevent Roelien from getting pregnant. Cheryl is disgusted by this backstabbing and threatens Evert to tell Roelien the truth several times, only to be seized by Roelien herself; Roelien is dismayed how Cheryl didn't tell her about the vasectomy herself. Cheryl apologizes and offers to help at Roelien's toad traveling project. However, Cheryl ruins everything when she runs over a group of toads with her car, leaving Roelien in rage again. In the sixth episode, Cheryl becomes suspicious of the Callewaert's maid, and she is reminded of her former au-pair herself. This leads to Cheryl having a series of panic attacks; first when she is convinced Tippi has taken her heels with Remy in a shopping cart at the supermarket. Then, she is at the kindergarten to pick up Remy, only to learn he has already been picked up. She instantly thinks Tippi has kidnapped him again, calling the police. Luckily, she soon learns Remy has been picked up by no one other than aunt Cor. When Tom tells her he has seen Tippi, Cheryl is absolutely sure Tippi has returned. Heading home, she is shocked to see Tippi's dead body; Cor has unintentionally killed the evil au-pair, after attempting to abduct Remy. Cheryl is freaked out when Martin and Cor bury Tippi's corpse in their backyard, concealing the crime in order to protect Cor from going to jail. Her mind is hung up on having her arch-enemy buried in her own garden. Meanwhile, Cheryl helps Yari by realizing his dream of having his own fashion show. This ends in an unpleasant surprise; the Moreros discover they are complete bankrupt, due to Martin, who has signed a few papers that caused Barry to legally drain their bank account. They now have a € 1,400,000 debt and Cheryl is depressed, as Yari helps her sorting out her wardrobe. Her friends think she is going through menopause at first, but are just as shocked to find out about the crisis. Claire advices the Moreros to sell their villa and leave 't Gooi. They realize it is their only way out, so they put their house to sale. Cheryl and Martin move back to Amsterdam; right from where they came from, to start over. Acquintances of Cheryl Morero See Acquintances of Cheryl Morero Acquintances See Acquintances of the main characters |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Women || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Cheryl Morero · Claire van Kampen · Anouk Verschuur · Roelien Grootheeze · Willemijn Lodewijckx |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Men || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Martin Morero · Tom Blaauw · Evert Lodewijckx · Dirk Stubbe |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Kids || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Merel van Kampen · Roderick Lodewijckx · Louise Lodewijckx · Annabel Lodewijckx · Vlinder Blaauw · Remy Morero |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Supporting Characters || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Cor Hogenberk · Jari · Ed Rossi · Tippi Wan · Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena · Barry Snijders · Olivier Grootheeze · Cecile van Buuren · Greet Hogenberk · Joost van Wenten · Anton van Kampen · Joke · Sinatra · Ilona de Vries · Floris Callewaert · Carla Callewaert · Diana van der Kieft · Stach Hartman · Jurriaan van Landschot-Troost · Lucy · Winand · Wendy · Adriënne Verbrugge · |} Category:Character Page